Mi Perdición Jack Force& Schuyler Van Allen
by Jackye Malfoy
Summary: Un amor prohibído que no debería existir, pero está ahí latente en esos dos corazones que se anhelan el uno al otro, pero aun el amor más bello tiene obstáculos y este no será la excepción, serán capaces Jack y Schuyler de soporta todas las pruebas..?
1. Prólogo

**Hola!! Bueno yo soy Jackye, esta es el primer Fic que escribo de Blue Boods..**

**Les recuerdo a Todos los lectores que los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Melissa De la Cruz...**

**Está historia estara basada en el amor de Jack y Shuyler, que aunque es totalmente prohibido, ellos lucharán por salir adelante...**

**Aunque claro tendrán muchos inconvenientes: Mimi, Charles, Lawrence, y muchos más....**

**Bueno nole squito más tiempo espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Mi perdición**

**Por amarte como te amo he fijado el fin de mis días,  
Pero pase lo que pase siempre estar contigo!  
Jack Force & Schuyler Van Allen.**

**Una muerte lenta y dolorosa,pero una vida plácida y feliz junto a tí.**

****

Si ese es el precio de tu amor gustoso lo pagaré, que sería de mi vida sin tí?

Créeme no sería vida, sería sólo sombras y oscuridad, soledad y sufrimiento.

Pero tú, tu eres mi luz, mi salvación, el más grande amor de mi vida...

**Luchar contra mi destino, jamás me doblegar , lucharé por tí hasta que la ltima gota de sangre abandone mi cuerpo.**

**  
Sería cobarde el no hacerlo, dejarme vencer y aceptar mi destino y unirme a otra persona que no seas tú, ya cometí ese error una vez, pero no dejaré que se vuelva a repetir tu eres lo más hermoso que me ha regalado la vida..**

**TE amo..Y aunque muchos digan que no está permitido para mi y que es imposible que lo haga... Porque la realidad es que te amo..Y que siempre te amaré ...**

**Eres tú ...la hija de la luz.....Tú ..Mi luz....**


	2. Chapter 1 siento algo por tí? Parte I

Hola!!

Bueno…La historia va a ser contada intercaladamente entre Schuyler y Jack…

Cap #1

"¿Siento algo por ti?"

Parte I

**(POV) Jack Force**

Subí al majestuoso ascensor con Mimi al lado, a medida que me acercaba a la puerta que me separaba de el gran salón de la reunión del supuesto "comité" sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, como si algo me esperaba ahí adentros y todos mis yos pasados gritarán que me acercara a ello…

Quize omitir rápidamente esa sensación y el sentimiento empalagoso que me embargaba antes de que Mimi los sintiera y empezara a cuestionarme acerca de ello, y la verdad es que no quería tener que dar explicaciones de algo de lo que ni yo mismo tengo idea…

Entramos juntos al salón, Mimi entró de última para que toda las miradas se posaran en ella, suspiré, definitivamente llamar la atención era lo suyo, lucía un lindo vestido de un rojo brillante que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla dejando ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas, unos tacones de Dior rojos a corde con el vestido, llevaba el cabello sujetado en una cola de medio lado dejando caer unos rulos desordenados dándole un aspecto sexy y tierno a la vez… Caminó como si estuviera en un pasarela asta llegar a la silla situada a mi lado y sentarse…. Me sonrió satisfecha, yo le sonreí de vuelta..Esa era Mimi Force, mi gemela en este ciclo, mi pareja eterna….

Recorrí lentamente la gran mesa deteniéndome en cada uno de los rostros presentes, la mayoría conocidos, viejos sangre azules miembros del Concláve, algunos chicos nuevos del Dúchense, así yo no asistiera con frecuencia a este comité al sólo verlos me daría cuenta por sus rostros asustados y nerviosos, algunos alegres y emocionados..Nunca sabes que esperar cuando se trata de un Sangre Roja…

Me detuve abruptamente en el conocido rostro de Schuyler Van Allen, una compañera de Dúchense, sólo que me sorprendió un poco verla aquí…Tan pronto…

Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa sin mirar siquiera a los lados, vestía sus ropas normales parecidas a las de un vagabundo o las propias de un hombre, Una camisa beige súper holgada, podrán caber fácilmente cinco veces ella en esa camisa que parecía que fuera diez veces más la talla de ella, unos pantalones de mezclilla semi tubos y una cinta en beige que sostenía su cabello rubio para que no cayera en su rostro…. Sus ojos azules evitaban cualquier contacto con otros…

Se veía como un pez fuera del agua! Recordé la noche en el Bloke 1122 cuando baile con ella, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el momento en que mi mano se posó en su fina cintura y su cuerpo rozaba seductoramente el mío… Después de eso no he podido sacarla por completo de mis pensamientos, quedó ahí grabada en mi mente y en cada uno de mis recuerdos…

Levantó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me sonrió tímidamente antes de apartar su mirada y devolverla nuevamente a la mesa…

_Me sonrió…Me sonrió...A mí...Estoy seguro! _Aun estaba impactado, pero ahora un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de mi...Curiosidad, Intriga… Entonces no soy tan indiferente para ella como pensé, si me sonrió debe ser porque ella piensa en mí tanto como yo en ella, o simplemente lo hizo por cortesía? Que significaba!

Porque me sonrió, que significa su tierna sonrisa? Maldita sea! La intriga y la curiosidad me carcomen…

Me levanté decidido a ir a habla con ella y tratar de averiguar que hay detrás de esa sonrisa… me levanté de la silla, sentí una mano en mi brazo que me impidió avanzar…

A donde vas?—…Preguntó recelosa...---

A saludar a Jaimes Slugot…---Mentí señalando a un pequeño chico que estaba sentado solo a dos sillas se Schuyler…--

Mmm…Está bien…--...me soltó…-- Jack? Quédate aquí conmigo por favor, necesito que me ayudes a escoger algo aquí en el catálogo….

No Mimi, de verdad, voy a hablar con jaimes…---Repuse recordándole lo que le acababa de decir…--

Porfa Jack puedes hablar con ese bueno para nada después! Yo soy primero que todos ellos…--Reclamó molestándose.._ hasta aquí llegaron mis planes…._no tuve otra opción y me senté nuevamente al lado de Mimi, pero cada cierto tiempo volteaba a ver a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos zafiros, pero esto no se quedaría así, hablaría con ella al finalizar la reunión….

Al poco tiempo, llegó mi padre y comenzó todo la charla de iniciación de los nuevos sangre azul, La Sra. DuPond después de su típica charla y algunas demostraciones dio por terminada la reunión, para mi consuelo y suerte, Schuyler fue la última al abandonar la sala, y Mimi se encontraba lejos de aquí en una tienda de una nueva marca, esta es mi oportunidad, es ahora o nunca, me dije a mi mismo, antes de caminar lentamente y acercarme a ella…


	3. Chapter 2 siento algo por tí? II parte

**¿**

**¿Siento algo por ti?**

**Parte II**

-Oye!---La llamé, antes de aparecer a su lado con una sonrisa tierna, no quería que me temiera..-

-Cielos! Como hiciste eso? ---exigió saber..—

Me encogí de hombros indiferente…

-Es una de las cosas que podemos hacer ellos te enseñaran…

-bueno no vamos a quedarnos para averiguarlo..—dijo dándome un codazo para quitarme del camino…

-Schuyler, espera!—traté que sonara firme, pero más bien parecí aun ruego…--

-Porque?—Inquirió sin detenerse…--

-No se supone que debería suceder así. Esta reunión fue convocada demasiado temprano. Usualmente, esto sucede en primavera. Y luego de eso, casi la mayoría lo ha averiguado, por los recuerdos. Tú comenzarás a saber quien eres antes que nadie te lo haya dicho.

Esta reunión es solo una formalidad. Usualmente cuando ingresas al comité, ya lo sabes….

- Eh?

-Sé que es demasiado. Es demasiado para manejarlo. Pero recuerdas lo que sucedió el

sábado por la noche? Cuando estábamos bailando vals? Lo vimos porque ya había

sucedido antes. Todo lo que ella dijo ahí es verdad…

-No, no, no..Deja ya de confundirme!!—Reclamó negándose a creer…--

-Haz esto…---dije tamborileando mi rostro haciendo señas en mi mandíbula…--

-Para que? Porque?

-Ya debería empezar a sentirlos, justo ahí..—Dije presionando mis pulgares a cada lado de mi boca donde dormía ocultos mis colmillos..—

-Ahí?—Preguntó incrédula..—

-Si, si , lo sé, los Sangre Rojas piensan que los tenemos en nuestros colmillos delanteros pero no es así, es solo un mito para despistarlos, nuestras muelas del juicio son las de al lado….

-Las del lado? Esas no son las que te sacan los destintas?

-Oh, lo olvidé, así es como la llaman también los Sangre Roja. No, No tan atrás. Ellos robaron ese término de nosotros, pero no significan lo mismo. Ven, inténtalo. Ellos comenzaron a aparecer exactamente ahora.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Pero clavó su dedo dentro de su boca, tratando de ver si notaba algo.

-Nada, no hay – oh!--- Debajo de un pequeño diente que ella nunca había notado antes, en cada lado, ella sintió una afilada punta.

-Si te concentras, los puedes hacer salir.

Ella envolvió un dedo sobre ellos, y se imaginó a los dientes alargándose, saliendo de su encía.

Increíblemente, unas pequeñas puntas de unos colmillos esmaltados comenzaron a sobresalir hacia abajo.

-Puedes aprender a sacarlos y volverlos a esconder. Solo es cuestión de práctica…

-Dios, Dios, no puede ser..Soy..Soy..Un…

-Un sangre azul, un vampiro…--Culminé, ella aún no salías del Shock…--

-Pero yo no puedo ser eso, siempre he sido una chica normal!—SE quejó tratando de poner una excusa…--

- _Como todos nosotros antes de cumplir 15….Eres igual a nosotros Schuyler, eres una de nosotros…Es la mera realidad…

- Y si todo esto es verdad, y ustedes y yo somos iguales..Porque me han tratado así…Tú mismo desde el día en que bailamos en el bar no me volviste a dirigir la palabra hasta hoy…

-Si, y lo siento…Pero tengo mis razones y mis motivos….

-Así? Cuales?

-No te lo puedo decir…--Bajé la mirada, no le podía decir que era porque i hermana estaba loca y no sabría como podría reaccionar si le dijera que siento una fuerte atracción por alguien que no es ella misma…---

-Entonces no tenemos más que hablar….—dijo dándose la vuelta para irse…--

-No te vallas…--le rogué deteniéndola por el brazo….---

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo….Dime porque debería quedarme cuando Oliver debe estar en su casa solo, esperando que valla a disculparme….

_Olliver…_solté su brazo, lo había olvidado el mediocre sangre roja que anda con ella… Una daga atravesó mi cuerpo de mármol…

-Ve con él..Si prefieres hablar con él antes que conmigo, hazlo…

Mi voz se volvió fría y monocorde, pero no podía evitarlo, ,no podía ocultarlo, a ofuscación y la rabia por su rechazo y su preferencia por el inútil humano…

-Adiós…--se despidió antes de retirarse y perderse tras las puertas del ascensor…--

Suspiré, como es posible esto, ella se fue, pero se llevó una parte de mí con ella, porque el vacío en mi pecho empezaba a incrementarse, una necesidad de estar con ella empezaba a manifestarse…

Pero si ella no me quiere a su lado, no voy a ser yo el que ande tras de ella, en una persecución sin final….

Después de todo soy un vampiro, no un acosador….

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir trayendo consigo a mi rubia hermana…

-Jack! Donde diablos estabas metido..!!

-Estaba aquí..Siempre he estado aquí-Contesté mientras mi mente volaba a siglos atrás, y divagaba alrededor del rostro de una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y piel marfil…

Esa es la cruel realidad..Siempre..Siempre he estado aquí..Pero no junto a ti..


End file.
